Experiment K
by Blizzar The LabFreak
Summary: Years after planet vegeta destruction, a soldier suggested to make a saiyan/arcosian hybrid to freiza, that soldier died gruesomely, but cooler(freizas brother), looked into the idea and had his top scientists work on the project, on age 754 a creature with high potential was born, his name was experiment 9001,but to his foster mother zuckni, he was peppur.


Age 754

It was 5 years after planet vegetas destruction, a soldier who thought of a idea to create the ultimate weapon for freiza came in to freizas main hall. "Lord Freiza i came here for a idea and im glad you decided to hear it". the soldier said,"this better be good grunt". a short alien creature was in a floating chair, he had horns, white armor plating around his wrists,head, and legs, his skin was pink and a dark white face, had a mean look on his face as he sipped on his wine. The soldier then spoke"you see after planet vegetas destruction i came to a conclusion that if we harness saiyan dna and combine it with your race and bio-engineer it we could have a weapon no galaxy can...hurk". the soldier drops dead after freiza fires a beam at him after hearing about the dna experiment. "like hell i would mix my pure blood with a filthy monkeys, id rather cutt my own tail off then see that". A door slides open and a man of freizas race appears, he was tall,had purple skin and gray armor plating, he had red accents on his face and a blue gem on chest and head, he then spoke"i do find the idea ditestible brother but i do like the sounds of it being a weapon that can annihilate people easily, maybe ill look into it and see how it goes brother". the man said."Do what you want cooler but i wont be apart of it". he said to the man. Cooler says"im going to see this through and see if a monkey and my dna can be dreadfull". as he smirks and walks off, to make a ultimate weapon.

Age 774

A young man in his pod flys through space, he has milk white skin, long spiky hair blue as the sea,well fit. he is talking into a device on his ear simular to a monocle but with orange glass and technological appearance. he talks about how he is conquering a new planet for himeself and that the line on the other end can shove it up their...the line cutts of as the man looks down on a planet blue,green and suprisingly beautiful. he says to himeself" Peppur you got yourself a good catch and should not waste it. he begins to make a crash landing onto the planet and while he is rushing down the atmosphere he crushes his device and puts his boots on, he is wearing a set of armor including a chest piece that is black with red accents, two gloves that are mostly wrist gaunlets,baggy pants with kneepads, and heavy duty boots. he is about to land amd begins to recount how much of his life was wasted in a just cause he didn't serve. he wanted better from that.

age 765

A young Peppur is walking through a corridor into a room where cooler was waiting for him"alright boy time for you to get stronger if you are going to start doing missions for me, currently your power level is 767 Million, good...but you can be prepared,so i am going to get you stronger the same way your cells do...". Peppur asks" how fathe..". a blast goes through his body and he falls to the ground. "soldiers bring his to the medi-tanks for recovery and have him destroy planet yardrat by age 767.

Peppur is dragged to a strange device, he is set in there and liquid fills the chamber, he then sees himeself in a dream, but seems like a memory. he sees himeself as a huge man, he is fighting another man with short hair, shorter then him, but he notices the other man is a saiyan with red hair and a fire like aura, then words come out of his mouth towards the red haired saiyan"im not sick...i just wanna fight". he then sees himeself fighting a pink monster wearing a orange top, and white pants with a "m" buckle, then before he wakes up, he sees himeself fighting a big gray man wearing red and black spandex, and sees a fire like aura from earlier but on...himeself. he then wakes up to a destroyed ship and he is floating in space. crashing to a planet.

the end of prolugue.


End file.
